Misson Start!
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: Who wouldn't agree that Zoro and Robin would look so cute together! Together and I mean as a couple! Nami is serously fustrated at how oblivious they both are. She has set out on a mission just to bring them together! GO NAMI!


**Hey hey people! This is first time doing a fanfic about One Piece. Do forgive me if I do any stupid and idiotic mistakes. This is a One Piece story about the cutest couple Zoro and Robin! Awwwwwww!**

**Let's start a romantic story about the couple! **

* * *

"God! Can't they shut up for a minute?" Zoro complained quietly to himself.

"Who?" Robin asked who was the closest to him.

"Them." he pointed to the trio of idiots in front of him who were apparently Sanji,Luffy,Usopp and Franky.

"Their okay." Robin smiled at the guys who were fighting for a piece of meat.

"Whatever! I'm going to sleep." Zoro closed his eyes and started snoring. Robin smiled at the sleeping Zoro.

Meanwhile, Nami who was sun tanning, watched both of them closely. She sometimes could not help but fan-girl to herself when she see Robin and Zoro together! Nami used to ask Robin what type of guys she like before. However, Robin shrugged at the question and replied that she didn't care and currently didn't like anyone at present. Nami was so sad at the answer she had made it a mission to bring Robin and Zoro as a couple.

"Robin!" Nami called her.

"If you are going to ask what type of guy I like, then don't!Cause I am not gonna answer." Robin said firmly.

"I was not going to ask that. I wanted to ask if you would like to go shopping with me when we reach to Shopping Island!" Nami wink at her.(I just created the name out of nowhere.)

"Sure. Why not?" the older woman smiled at Nami. What she didn't know that Nami had a devious plan hidden in her sleeve.

* * *

"Luffy! We are here!" Nami cried out to the captain. Luffy looked out and saw it was crowded.

"Can we skip this island and go to the next?" Luffy asked with puppy-eyes. Usually Nami would say 'yes' but this was not the time. It would be ruining her perfect plan!

"No!" Nami shook her head from side to side.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Luffy, one more time to ask and I will make sure you... umm...that Sanji takes away all the meat for 1 week!" Nami threatened the boy.

"What?! NOOOO! Fine! Have it your way!" Luffy pouted in one corner.

"Come on, Robin! Let's go shopping!" Nami dragged the poor woman out of the ship.

"Ok. Ok. Swordman-san could you please take care of Thousand Sunny?" Robin asked Zoro.

"Sure!" Zoro replied and went back to sleep.

"I'm gonna do shopping!"Sanji jumped off the boat.

"Luffy! Come and join me and Usopp for candy hunting!" Chopper invited him. Luffy's eyes went shiny and run to them like a little kid.

**~SHOPPING TIME~**

"Ummmm... Navigator-san... don't you think this is a bit too much... ummmm... expose?" Robin asked uneasily. She was trying out an outfit that Nami had chosen for her. It was a short and tight miniskirt with a blouse that was translucent. The blouse was tight which made her breast look big!

"Nonsense! You look beautiful! A girl should always show her sexy side! Like me!" Nami said with full of pride.

Robin still felt uneasy. It was true she wore clothes that was tight... but it was always covered at least. Okay not really cover a lot but still! Robin did not want to wear this out in public. People would think she was a slut! And she felt naked because only a few material covered her. Meanwhile, Nami was looking through the make-up , shoes and accessories.

"There we go! Try this on!" Nami passed the goods to her. Robin sighed and took it from show was glittery black and the diamond earrings were perfect.

"OMG! You look so beautiful! You could be a model!" Nami gasped at the beautiful Robin. She looked like an 18 year-old girl!

"Thanks! But must I wear this in public?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" Nami replied. Robin sighed in relief.

"You must wear this at the ship!" Nami grinned.

"NO WAY!" Robin rarely show her emotion. But this time, she was blushing red. No way she would wear a clothes that... EXPOSE so much of her body!

" Nope! I insists!" Nami started crying.

"Fine!" Robin sighed in defeat. She did not want to be walking with a crying girl in public.

"Yay!" Nami cheered at her victory.

"Her mood changes fast!" Robin sweatdropped. Nami paid all the goods and walked out of the shop humming happily.

"What is this girl up to?" Robin thought to herself. She had know something was wrong ever since she went to this shop but could not figure what it was.

* * *

How was that? This is my first One Piece Fanfic. Good? Well, I hope you guys Love IT! If you want to know what is Nami's plan please stay tune to find out more.(saying in a reporter's voice) Let's just hope Robin is not in trouble once she finds out what is the plan.

STAY TUNE MINNA! JANNE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! THEY ARE MY LIFE!


End file.
